My Biggest Problem
by Vierelle
Summary: Summary: Tezuka and Fuji attended the same university. Tezuka found the biggest problem in his life since he lived with Fuji.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Tezuka and Fuji attended the same university. Tezuka found the biggest problem in his life since he lived with Fuji.

Disclaimer: You already know who owned these wonderful boys. Sadly, me only own this story --

Warning: Yaoi, a little bit OOC and haven't beta-ed. Is there anyone want to help me beta-read my fic?

Tezuka Kunimitsu glanced at his wristwatch. It's been 2 hours since the class had started, but it seems eternity to him. He desperately wanted it over soon as he remembered his promise with Fuji, who must be waiting for him right now. Tezuka just cursed his lecturer for giving an extra class at this moment. _'What a PERFECT time'_ he thought cynically. Not so long, at last he heard the bell sound. Not intended to hear his lecturer's last greeting, he rushed through the door and left bewilderment from everyone.

Tezuka quicken up his pace towards the university gate and turned to shopping area. Luckily, the meeting place not too far from the college. It's still located in the university complex. Today he promises to accompany Fuji searching tools for the upcoming autumn college festival. Although he already sent Fuji email notify that he would really be late, he still felt guilty that he couldn't come in time.

'_It's already 2 PM, I've been late for an hour.'_ Tezuka hasten up his pace when he got nearer to the shopping area. He panted as he reached the place and began to walk slowly. Quickly he pressed his cellphone button and dialed Fuji's number. But, not so long after the first tone heard, he felt a hand patted his shoulder. He sighed in relief when he turned around to find the smiling man next to him.

"You're so late Kunimitsu" Fuji pouted and pointed him his wristwatch. "For an hour! See?"

"I'm so sorry Shuusuke, you know that I already sent you an email before, I couldn't help my self, but the lecturer give me no choice" Tezuka tried his best to reassured his best friend.

"Okay, okay. I'm just joking, I know that already. It's your lecturer's fault anyway for giving you an extra class at the wrong moment" Fuji back to his smiling face and Tezuka felt so relief that Fuji would understand his situation.

"But you know actually I feel so bored waiting for you". Fuji back to his pouting style like a small kid, before Tezuka began to protest he laughed and dragged Tezuka to the nearest café'

"In return you must treat me, kay? I'm starving".

Tezuka just couldn't help but smiling genuinely seeing Fuji's behavior. They've been a companion since Junior high school. They attended the same senior high school and now in the same university, but attended different faculty. Tezuka took Law faculty, while Fuji took Photography faculty just like the tensai's hobby. They're even share a room in an apartment, not too far from the college. It's been benefit for both of them. Tezuka felt so lucky that he could always get close to Fuji. It's been years he acknowledged Fuji, and it's been years too he considered his feeling and desired to Fuji. He never had a bravery to confess his feeling, being afraid to be rejected, and losing all of their friendship relations. He's too afraid losing Fuji, so he decided to keep the desire all by himself. He never had any problem to hide his feeling, since he's always known as Ice King (looking from his emotion, of course). But an Ice not always could be lasting, it could be melt anytime, when it couldn't endure the exposed heat. Of course there's still one biggest problem and unfortunately, this is the acute one…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kunimitsu, it's your turn now. I've already finish my bathe." Fuji stepped out the bathroom, feeling so fresh after their exhausting shopping time. It surely took few times to get the items that needed for the festival, since he's the one who responsible in searching the materials. Fuji felt relief that Tezuka willingly accompany him doing tiring errand like this.

Tezuka felt a strange sensation when he saw Fuji get out from the bathroom, and noticed the blued eyed boy only covered by a towel around the waist. His heart starting to beat uncontrolled, moreover when he observed the water dropped from the chest down to the waist area. Tezuka tried his best to divert the sensational view and continued his reading on the newspaper.

"It's alright. I'll go get in soon." He replied steadily, against his madly heart beating. Yeah, he had to admitted that this only situation always been his problem all the time. When he saw the brunette's body undressed, he always starting going mad. He always had a desire and passion of touching Fuji, the only battle that he had is fighting the urge of touching and daydreaming about the smaller man.

"Just go get in, you say that you want to bath quickly when we reach home, right?" Fuji replied as he continued dry his wet hair. "What news are you reading anyway?" He stepped closer to Tezuka and joined him reading the newspaper. Tezuka felt shocked when Fuji's body so closed to him, he could smell the sweet-scented from the tensai's soft hair.

"Hmm…Amazing, finally Echizen won the Australian Open." Fuji amazed when he read the headlines of the newspaper. Tezuka begin stiffen at the current state. "He's not a brat anymore ne?" Fuji turned his head to him and smiled sweetly. At last, Tezuka couldn't endure the tension, feeling a burst from his head, he dashed to bathroom quickly. Surprised by the sudden move, Fuji could only stare at the bathroom door with query face.

"Shit!" Tezuka punch the tile wall as the water stream his body. _'How could I get through this?'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

I'm sorry if there are many mistakes on the grammar, since English is not my mother language. Hope you still understand the whole story. Maybe I can't upload the next chapter quickly, I still have ton of tasks for my final exam. I hope you all can bear with me

If there's anyone want to help me beta this fiction, please contact me soon. And don't forget drop me some review.

I really need your comment about this story. Critics are welcome too :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone, sorry for the late update. This is the best I can do afterall. And for the reviews, thanks so much, it's really wonderful hug

Special thanks for vierblith san who beta read my fiction. You're my savior hug

Hope you like this chapter, please enjoy :)

Tezuka felt that he was the luckiest guy in the world to have someone he loved as a roommate. Even though their relationship couldn't exceed friendship, he felt that his happiness would be enough. Who else could be as happy as he was? But, unfortunately, he was not the only one who was feeling lucky… things might just be worse, actually.

"Kunimitsu!" Tezuka heard a soft voice call his name. He felt so happy that the one he loved willingly called him by the given name.

"Over here!" Tezuka saw Fuji wave a hand. Fuji looked so busy with his booth design for the upcoming festival. And Tezuka suddenly remembered the first time Fuji asked to be called by the given name, knowing that all the time they've been best friends, they always called each other by the family name.

'_Ne Tezuka, We've been companions for a long time, but I feel so strange when we address each other by the family name. Why don't you call me Shuusuke? And I'll call you Kunimitsu from now on, ne?'_ Tezuka smiled genuinely, remembering that sweet moment.

But when Tezuka stepped his pace toward Fuji's spot, he noticed someone get closer to the brunette and circle his arm around Fuji's shoulder, whispering something. Tezuka frowned at the irritating sight and clenched his fist, trying to keep his cool.

"Gomen, Kunimitsu, could you wait for a moment? There's something I must rearrange on the stage. You're not in a rush, are you?" Fuji asked when Tezuka reached him.

Tezuka nodded in agreement. "It's okay. I've finished my task anyway."

"Oh, and, Koujiroh, please take my place." Fuji turned to Saeki for agreement. Saeki only smirked and said that it was no problem as Fuji left both of them.

Tezuka expressionlessly looked at the guy who had always been a hindrance to him. He knew Saeki Koujiroh from Junior High School. He knew that Saeki was Fuji's friend from Chiba before Fuji moved to Seigaku. When they entered Senior High School, Tezuka found that Saeki entered the same school. He never realized before that this guy would be his major obstacle.

Moreover, when they entered the university, he felt more annoyed with the grey-haired man because of the latter chose the same chose the same course as Fuji. Tezuka knew that Fuji always found a passion for Photography, but he never knew if Saeki also had an equal interest on it. But Tezuka surely discerned that Saeki entered the field so he could be always close to Fuji. One thing that relieved Tezuka was the fact that Fuji preferred him over Saeki as a roommate.

"Hey, Tezuka, how are you doing?" Saeki greeted nonchalantly.

Tezuka only responded with a curt nod and an expressionless mask.

"Ha ha ha, that's so like you. You must show more if you want to get what you desire, you know that?" Saeki said it with a mocking tone.

Tezuka became a bit annoyed, though he didn't know the meaning of Saeki's words.

Saeki turned around and joined his other friends to help them design the booth.

Tezuka couldn't bear with this guy; however, he had no other choice but to wait for Fuji. Tezuka looked around him: everyone seemed so busy with his own booth. He felt relieved that he had finished building his own booth sooner than anticipated. After five minutes, he saw Fuji from afar; Tezuka felt glad that he didn't have to wait for a long time.

"Gomen Kunimitsu, did I make you wait too long?" Fuji asked, bearing the tools he bought.

"No." Tezuka shook his head lightly as he helped Fuji carry the tools.

"Are you finished with your booth, Kunimitsu?"

"Aa. When will you finish yours?"

"Hm… maybe in ten minutes. I still have to clean this up. After that, let's have dinner, onaka ga tsuita na."

"Aa, Then let me help you."

Fuji smiled widely upon hearing Tezuka's offer. He knew that Tezuka always cared for him. Although Tezuka hardly showed emotion, Fuji never found any difficulties in being friends with Tezuka. Instead, he felt that only he could understand that bespectacled man; no one ever did.

"Shuusuke, what would you do after this?" Suddenly Saeki came between them when they finished cleaning. Saeki faced Fuji and gave Tezuka his back.

Tezuka gritted his teeth, seeing the irksome demeanor of the gray haired man.

"Well, we want to eat after this. Do you want to join us, Koujiroh?"

"Wow. Sure, love." Saeki gladly accepted Fuji's offer as he circled an arm around Fuji's shoulder.

Tezuka felt a blood rush to his face. He never had any courage to do that. He only clenched his fist. The only thing that he wanted to do was punch the infuriating man square in the face.

"Hey, don't call me that. You know I don't like it." Fuji protested as he kicked Saeki's shin.

"Sorry. It's only a joke, Shuusuke, you already know me anyway." Saeki grinned and tried not to wince.

"Hai, hai. I don't want to hear that again, okay? Now let's go." Fuji commanded as he led the way.

Tezuka glanced at Saeki, who grinned widely before following Fuji. Tezuka felt reluctant to take a step.

"Kunimitsu, come on. What are you waiting for?" Fuji called.

'_Here it goes again.'_ Tezuka thought wryly as he trailed behind Fuji.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

onaka ga tsuita na : I'm hungry

Te hee, don't forget give me some review ne? See you on the next chapter


End file.
